irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Lionridge Lodge
The Ridge House L4, commonly referred to as the Lionridge Lodge (ライオンリッジロッジ, Raionrijjirojji), is a player-owned house in the mountains of the 30th Floor of Aincrad that was later purchased by the Lionheart from the Okada brothers. Description Located on a mountain ridge atop a raging waterfall in one of the safer regions of Floor 30, Lionridge Lodge is a secluded player home situated on the eastern bank of a mountain river. It is current owned by the Lionheart, Damion Langwright. The path to lodge is natural eye candy, with the path following a trail up a heavily forested ridge. The path crosses the route of the main river flowing down the ridge and passes beneath several waterfalls. The house is located roughly halfway up the mountain, where the terrain levels off for about one hundred meters beside a small waterfall. The residence itself, two stories in its entirety and crowned by a small flag (a golden lion on a crimson background – Damion’s personal standard in SAO), is perched on a small rocky outcropping beside a small waterfall. The house is made primarily from wood and has a outdoor balcony area facing the river as well as a stable large enough for a single horse. The entire perimeter of the grounds is sectioned off by wooden fencing, save for a gate for entry. At present there is a chair and table sat beside the entrance door, facing the vista which the house looks over. The main room features a dining room alongside a small cooking area and fireplace - as well as related storage chests, while the flooring is primarily wood there is a sizable red carpet underneath the table, and a stone floor beneath the fireplace and the open-grill cooker. Some red fabrics are draped from the far wall to separate two sword display units. The room also contains a small library in the corner. The room has two windows overlooking the front of the house. The only room on the same floor as the dining room is the moderately sized main bedroom. The bedroom contains a double bed, a desk, and other utilities such as closets, drawers and wall mounted chests. Additionally, a mannequin for mounting armour is located by the door to the dining room and a couple of weapon display racks are held above the bed. Gold lined red carpets are strewn about the room and red blinders are typically shut over the only window looking towards the front of the house. The basement floor of the house is located via a cornered staircase found at the back of the dining room, opposite the house entrance. This floor, unlike the ground floor, is comprised of smaller rooms and mainly consists of a spinal corridor, three guest bedrooms and a bathing area. The spinal corridor runs perpendicular to the staircase and connects the rooms of the floor. It is constructed from stone - though a section of the stone wall at one end of the corridor looks newly fitted compared to the rest - and has an alcove at either end containing decorative items. The three bedrooms are rather small, containing a single bed, a footlocker for storage and a desk with a chair. They are only illuminated by a wall-mounted candle as there are no windows. The floors of these rooms are wooden, but covered with a red rug. The bathing area is the largest room on the floor, containing a small changing area and a larger room centered around a bathtub. The bathtub itself is made from stone but much of the rooms flooring is constructed from wood. The bath's temperature is controlled a small fire underneath it. History WIP Gallery Trivia * Category:SAO Locations